


加油吧！解怨脈

by yourwing



Category: Movie 與神同行, 신과함께, 신과함께 | Along With the Gods: The Two Worlds (2017)
Genre: M/M, 原著漫畫提及, 地獄主題樂園, 家神, 時序交錯, 轉世哏, 陰間使者
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwing/pseuds/yourwing
Summary: 關於電影版與神同行第一集的後續故事，有許多我流設定，在江林的視角部份提及轉世後的生活。會有一些名詞和人物是與漫畫相關，建議也可搭配漫畫看，但主要角色的設定和形象皆從電影版。標題取名無能，於是仿照韓劇。惡趣味注意XD始寫於2018/01/09。他們不屬於我，屬於陰間。





	1. -3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 投胎前。

-3

　　「欸呩。」

　　送走金秀鴻的過程遠比他哥要順利得多，但卻是十倍加乘的討厭。不，是四十九倍的討厭，因為前面四十八個投胎成功的死者都沒金秀鴻礙眼。

　　解怨脈在金秀鴻的魂魄幻化成一縷光暈時下了定論。

　　由於和金自鴻是兄弟又是「貴人」的緣故，加上閻王天倫那關已經過了，因此一半以上的大王只是意思意思，調出業鏡瞥了一眼就直接放行，闖關過程相當順利；但這臭小子一路上沒大沒小，故意惹隊長注意，之前在沙漠打群架時還湊過來摻了一腳，讓德春受驚，導致他耍帥的動作都沒人看見。實在不可原諒。

　　說到底一開始就該讓這個冤死鬼給消滅掉。哼。

　　「別這樣，至少這樣比較下來，你就像隻懂得把雞留給長輩的黃鼠狼一樣可愛。」江林似笑非笑地拍拍他的手臂。

　　「對啦，讓隊長稱讚我就是他唯一的價值了是吧？」也許是終於送走金秀鴻而感到放鬆，也許是即將分離投胎的覺悟，解怨脈做出了幾百年來不敢做的、最僭越的舉動——反扣住江林來不及抽回去的手肘，「順便說一聲，等到去陽間的時候，我會留最肥的雞給你的，隊長大人。」他試著擺出和隊長同等霸氣的假笑。

　　「呃，這個嘛......」咦，隊長居然沒有馬上甩開他的手？沒有回嗆他？還心虛地別過眼神？解怨脈瞇起眼睛。

　　「怎麼？」  
　　「我回絕掉第一個方案了。」  
　　「......啊？」

　　「隊長為了你回絕掉第一個方案啦。」

　　一直到剛剛還在和金秀鴻揮手告白的德春悠悠加入對話：「因為隊長擅自改變陽間的物理現象，接著解怨脈你跑去陽間幫他，然後我沒有阻止你們，以及沙漠的事......」德春指著江林，又指向解怨脈，再指指自己，嬌小的身軀彷彿不倒翁似地來回搖晃：「所以閻王說我們三個人必須一起投胎，而且只能選擇他的方案，那因為第一個方案已經被隊長拒絕了，所以我們就只好選……」

　　「等等、等等，為什麼德春妳一臉開心的樣子？為什麼我們要跟著隊長受罰啊？明明是隊長不好啊……唔！」

　　「少囉唆。」江林用另一隻沒被扣住的手，賞了解怨脈額頭一記爆栗。

　　「可以一起投胎有什麼不好？」德春咯咯笑著，雙手比讚。「所以現在，我們只剩下第二個方案可以選擇了，讓我來看看閻王說了什麼......」

　　「等一下......所以說，第一個方案到底是什麼？」

  
　　「如果你一定要知道的話，我只是一個計程車司機，德春是我女兒。」年長男子輕描淡寫。乃然沒有甩開解怨脈。

　　「喔——那我呢？」

　　「……嗯。」

　　「……嗯？」

　　「你是我撿來的流浪狗。」

　　「......」

　　「......」

　　「......」  
  
　　「......連狼都不是？」

　　「不是。」

　　「不是。」德春搖頭。

　　「好......好啊！很好！」解怨脈怒極反笑，另一隻沒抓著江林隊長的手瞬間變出火焰長劍，朝空氣猛力揮擊。

　　「我到底得罪閻王什麼了啊！！！！」

　　震天吶喊。

　　距離他們一起投胎的日子，還剩三天。

  
T.B.C.

 

===================

  
後記：不知道為什麼，寫起對話來腦子裡就會浮現韓劇的中配。  
然後，「那傢伙」很自然就改成「臭小子」了。  
到底為什麼寫這個我也不懂，但居然會有續集還想好了內容，我也是醉了。  
嗯嗯當作文章復健練習。

 


	2. +12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人間世。

+12

　　江林公子回到陽間睜開眼睛的第一件事，就是剝去呼吸器、拔掉點滴針以及身上林林總總的其他，托起長年躺在床上的「新」身體，走到鏡子面前。

　　是的，最終他與解怨脈、德春三人選擇了閻王提供的另一個方案，於是另外兩位可以真正地「打從娘胎出來」，而他則必須保有全部的陰間記憶，藉由一個植物人的肉身復活。

　　據說那些人的魂魄被撞擊到時間的裂縫中，必須等待天上的「水電工」（解怨脈總是這麼稱呼祂們）去抓漏時，才能順道把他們一起帶上去。在那之前他們不生不死，相當可憐卻也相當棘手，餘下的軀殼又會影響地下世界的投胎執行率，所以閻王的第二方案，就是要他去替補那些徒有陽壽卻無法善盡的人們。

**（說白點你選了第二方案，這輩子就都是二手的。你真的願意為了解怨脈做到這種地步嗎？）**

　　他還記得在點頭說好之前，閻王曾經這麼警告過他。

　　嘖。這不是解怨脈值不值得他犧牲的問題，主要是那小子身為日值者已經夠吵了，變成流浪狗的話肯定會整天狂吠不止，加上他那副衰臉變成狗狗的樣子絕對不可愛，一定還沒收養就會被抓去做成香肉。想到要救他就覺得麻煩。

　　「……」江林甩甩頭，決定將注意力轉回自己身上。他朝鏡子眨眨眼、拍拍臉頰——

　　嗯，長相似乎和他數百年前十二歲的時候有些神似：高高的，瘦瘦乾乾，額頭上幾顆痘子。還可以。

　　目光瞥向手腕標籤環上的名字：姓「河」，午年生。唔，這也還可以。

　　接著來到重點。他撩起輕薄的醫院袍確認一下——

　　「喲，這很可以嘛。」以十二歲來說。

　　他滿意地吹了一聲口哨，隨即被自己稚嫩的嗓音嚇到，又忍不住笑了出來。

　　噢，天哪，解怨脈聽到他的聲音一定會捧腹大笑的。

　　如果解怨脈在場的話，也一定難以忍受這種無人回話的死寂吧？

　　雖然很想否認，但他無法克制自己開始些微地想念起他——

　　他 _們_ ，江林在心底飛快補充，想念德春。對。還有德春。

　　——說到底這兩人究竟轉世到哪裡去了？

　　想著想著肚子竟然開始餓了起來，不停轆轆地叫。昔日的地獄使者覺得這樣苦思下去也沒有結果 ，還是吃飽再說，於是便扶著牆壁慢慢走出病房，試圖找到醫院櫃檯，看能不能要點人間食物來吃吃。

　　無法像從前那樣瞬間移動令他有些煩躁，但重新一步一步「腳踏實地」的感覺又滿有趣。何況少年的身體甚是輕盈。

　　幾個護士在走廊上與江林四目交錯，但卻無一報以遇見奇蹟的驚訝眼神，令他不禁猜想閻王是否特別為他挑選了一個躺了很久，久到眾人都遺忘的邊緣少年；然而他的病房是單人隔間，裡頭的佈置豪華舒適，又說明了這少年家裡應該還滿有錢的，而且願意出錢讓他在這安養。

　　究竟他現世的身分是誰？這副軀殼的前主人又是為了什麼原因，使魂魄撞離身體，跌入時間的裂縫之中？

　　就在江林發揮辯護人收集資訊、分析推理的能力，試圖揭開身世謎團時，一道嬰兒哭聲連續不間斷地、由遠而近、由微弱逐漸到響亮，自醫院對邊迴廊深處傳來，伴隨著一位母親急匆匆推著雙胞胎嬰兒車疾走的身影。

　　那位媽媽看起來已經束手無策好一陣子了，一臉生無可戀，彷彿再也不信有什麼方法可以阻止她孩子撕心裂肺的哭泣，除非神蹟。走廊兩旁的病患有的投以好奇目光，有的摀住耳朵，護士也好心地上前詢問兩句，其餘大部分人則給予同情的無視。只有江林皺起眉頭。

　　「真的好吵啊……」這個念頭浮上來的瞬間，那位母親像是有心電感應似地自己絆了自己一腳。眾聲驚呼當中，嬰兒車咻咻咻地兩轉三轉，朝十二歲男孩方向滑飛過去。

　　江林雙手一格，嬰兒車在他眼下被擋住，車裡的嬰兒同時停止哭泣。整個過程就像精心設計的現代舞蹈般流暢完美。只差掌聲。

  
　　「啊……」  
　　「呃……」

　　江林抬眼與新手媽媽對看了一會兒後，尷尬地退開一步。

　　雙胞胎其中之一突然猛地大哭。

　　他頓了一下，在眾人眼神的壓力中又慢慢走回原位，嬰兒立刻停止哭泣。

　　退開，嬰兒又大哭。

　　回到原位，嬰兒停止哭泣。

　　「噢......」

　　簡直像魔術戲法。或者像遙控器開關。

　　或者，神蹟。

　　另一個比較安靜的嬰兒忽然嘻嘻笑了起來，眼睛瞇成細線，伸出短短胖胖的小手彷彿比出了讚（雖然看上去仍像是兩糰小棉花球）。

　　「……呃，抱歉了，小哥，」年輕媽媽小跑步到江林面前，露出不好意思的笑容，眼睛頻頻閃動著希望的火苗：「不知道為什麼，他們好像很喜歡你欸。哈哈。」

　　「……呃，哈哈。」江林為難地跟著笑了，「哈哈。」

　　他終於知道那兩個人投胎到哪裡去了。也太快就找到了啊。

　　最後，在那位新手媽媽的央求之下，他差不多抱了那個原本很吵很吵，吵得不得了的嬰兒一整個下午。小嬰兒在他痠到幾乎沒有知覺的手臂裡乖乖躺著，始終不肯放開他，抓著他的食指含在嘴裡，親親啃啃，噘嘴吮得津津有味。另一個嬰兒則像是終於安心了一般，開始呼呼大睡，小小的嘴巴因為唾沫時不時呼吐著泡泡。

　　江林表情貌似嫌棄得要命，不過一次也沒試著抽回手指。

　　他不得不承認，或許在內心極深處、極深處，確有那麼一個微乎其微的聲音，正在嚷嚷著幸運、或者幸福這幾個讓人心頭發暖的詞彙。

  
　　當然，這位首席地獄使者，超渡四十九位亡魂的傳奇鬼物，業界協助投胎次數的紀錄保持人，為夥伴自願承接二手人生，外表冷淡內心溫柔，人見人愛花見花開的江林公子——

　　他是永遠也不可能預料得到，自己經過二十年後，除了食指以外，還會有別的地方，會被這肥肥胖胖又柔軟的小混帳，噘著嘴，好好地、徹底地吸吮過一遍。

　　等到那天來臨時，他心裡所閃過種種詞彙，可就不是幸福、幸運這些乾淨明亮的字眼了。

　　不過現在，他的生理年齡才十二歲。

　　他的轉世經驗：零歲。

  
T.B.C.

================  
  
莫名其妙又變成超長獨白。

總之有人看的話，我感恩又感激><

 


	3. -2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 投胎前。

-2

 　　「德春，我好無聊。」

 　　解怨脈，集武藝與俊顏（自稱）於一身的日值使者、陰間護衛，此刻正懶懶地坐在地獄事務所的椅凳上，雙截式的長劍拆半疊組成一把大刀，當作拄杖直立於地，雙手和下巴抵著刀柄頂端，身體輕輕搖晃。百無聊賴。 

　　「啊啊，還有地方的冤死鬼可以消滅嗎。」

　　「……你忍耐一下，隊長馬上就回來了。」坐在旁邊的德春一邊閉眼清除腦袋裡殘餘的起訴書記憶，一邊喃喃回應。

　　「還是你會想看看試播的24小時拔舌秀嗎？或者劍林惡人錦標賽？」

　　因為死者每天都有的關係，陰差們通常處於全年無休的狀態；就算偶有餘閒，也只夠看看各層地獄錄製的實況節目（因應新世紀的產物），算一算每年至多就只湊得出半天發呆時間。唯有達到讓四十九人快速通關、投胎成功的業績時，才能獲得整整三天的空檔，以利陰差做好萬全準備，挑選投胎轉世的好人家。

　　「李、德、春，妳把我想成什麼樣的使者了？我是工作狂，不是變態狂欸。」他戳戳她的臉頰，「是說妳要不要再和隊長連線一下？我比較想要知道他狀況怎麼樣。」

　　不過，由於他們送金自鴻時改變人間物理現象，送金秀鴻過地獄前又跳過初軍門，在沙漠大鬧了閻王殿的緣故，受到不能選擇轉世家庭、也無法得知轉世家庭背景的懲罰，於是這空出的三天他們什麼也不能做，帶頭的江林則被要求前往地獄的法律事務所訓練菜鳥（大家都不願意做的苦差事）。

　　「解怨脈不是工作狂，隊長才是，你只是喜歡跟在隊長身邊罷了。」德春嘆了口氣，睜開眼睛，抓住解怨脈再三戳過來的手：「我今天已經連線三次啦，再連結下去又會暈倒的。而且隊長剛剛不是有說，這次的新手辯護師很難訓練，要我們沒事別打擾他。不然這次換你自己叫叫看。」

　　「齁，妳這丫頭......」解怨脈一時無語塞，只好嗤了一聲。把手抽回。「明明......明明是隊長很懶惰，麻煩的事情都是使喚我做好嗎？解怨脈做這個，解怨脈做那個，解怨脈下來陽間，解怨脈聯絡一下其他使者，解怨脈你和往生者宣讀一下手冊，我去看看祭品......」

　　「但我看解怨脈你做得挺開心的？而且現在宣讀不都是我在做嘛......」德春大著膽子說。

　　「——和閻王吵架找我，打架也找我，幫死者託夢也找我助陣，結果不需要我的時候就叫我不要有想法，還說我如果有想法一定要和妳討論——討論？我是誰？我解怨脈耶，我從不和人討論！」

　　「呃，解怨脈......」

　　解怨脈自己講到自己心坎裡，愈說愈起勁，看到德春忽然站了起來，自己也站起來繼續發表意見，彷彿完全沒有注意到德春驚慌的神情。

　　以及身後些微的動靜。

　　「老是說我衝動，自己還不是一樣不知道在想什麼，啊啊，這樣的話還不如選第一方案呢，反正我就跟他的狗沒兩樣啊，是吧？德春？」

　　「嗯，解怨脈，後面、後面……」

　　「說不定當江林的狗還能每天被他摸頭呢！你不是也聽到了嗎？隊長有唱歌給金秀鴻聽過，我們跟了他快一千年了，哪一次聽到他唱過歌？」

　　「那個，和當不當狗沒有關係吧......」

　　「總之，好過第二方案我們都不知道自己會投胎到哪裡，隊長還沒有完整的人生可以過，這太不公平了吧！如果隊長投胎的肉身就是現在這個大叔樣，豈不是太虧了？萬一是更老的男人該怎麼辦？怎麼看都是超級衝動又糟糕的決定嘛！妳說是不是啊，德春？德春？」

　　德春露出「糟了」的表情，然後摀起臉。此時集武藝與俊顏（自稱）於一身的陰間使者兼護衛才真正察覺事態有異。慢慢，慢慢轉頭。

  
　　「噢，嗨，隊長……」

　　「沒能讓你當狗真是不好意思，不過狗類我只喜歡比熊犬。你臉那麼長，所以絕對不可能。」江林公子雙手在身後交握，面無表情地盯著解怨脈，下一刻冷不防地伸出手扯住他的耳朵，用力拉向自己。

　　「嗚啊——！」

　　「話說你剛剛好像還直呼我的名字？大叔樣是吧？我現在這個樣子哪裡得罪你了？你不滿意？」

　　「欸欸欸欸欸不是這樣、隊長大人、會痛——」

　　「還有你很想被我摸頭啊？像這樣嗎？」江林順勢扣住解怨脈的脖子，握拳，關節掄進解怨脈的太陽穴。

　　「欸，對不起、我錯了！隊長、隊長、尊敬的隊長大人，等等、形象！噢痛痛痛痛——隊長不要，德春在看……」

 　　江林使者停下動作，瞥了嚇得不輕的德春一眼，這才悻悻地放開了解怨脈，讓他在旁邊咳嗽揉耳朵，自己則理了理領子。

 　　「德春。」

 　　「是的，月值使者李德春在此。」德春有如大夢初醒，恭敬地肅起身。

 　　「剛剛大別王陛下下令要閻王徵求最優秀的陰差與護衛，到陽間拯救即將消失的家神。那個家神很倔強，其他使者應付不了，所以我先帶解怨脈下去。我們隨時連線，有必要時妳也得下來一趟。」

 　　「拯救......家神？」德春呆了呆，「那我們......我們不投胎了嗎？」

 　　「喔，我是最強的嗎？」還在揉耳朵的解怨脈眼睛亮了起來。

  
　　「——」江林瞬間回頭報以解怨脈凌一記凌厲的眼刀，後者只好無辜地閉上嘴。

  
　　「當然要。所以我和解怨脈必須在一天內完成這件事，再回來投胎。」江林再次轉身，朝德春和藹地點點頭，又拍拍她的肩膀：「陰間的一天是人間一個月，應該沒問題。我們會儘快完成的，不過這邊就麻煩妳多注意了。」

　　雖然只是簡單的小舉動，但德春卻像是受到莫大鼓舞般，跟著江林使者用力點頭。

　　「好！」

　　江林滿意地微笑，接著側身向解怨脈抬了抬下巴。表情丕變。

　　「好了，快走吧。別跟丟了。」接著江林便走向事務所門口，下一秒就在兩人面前消失。瀟灑帥氣。

　　「……」解怨脈和德春對看一眼，哀怨的模樣像是無聲地在說「妳看吧」。

　　德春聳聳肩，露出帶點同情又有些尷尬的表情。

　　「唉，不過德春吶，我看起來像被虐狂嗎？為什麼隊長這樣冷酷地對待我，我內心居然還是有種很開心、很興奮甚至很得意的感覺？」離開陰間之前，解怨脈這麼問。

　　「……」如果真要說連續引渡兩個貴人有學到什麼的話，德春發現自己愈來愈能閱讀出世人真實的情緒，以及許多事情不用明著點破的道理。這樣比較安全，也比較......有趣。比如隊長是因為在連線時聽到解怨脈一直喊無聊，才主動和閻王說要加入拯救家神的行列；又或者是解怨脈此刻吐嘈自己的問題，其實答案他心裡早就一清二楚，不是非要聽到她回應不可。

 　　於是德春抬頭看向解怨脈，豎起兩根大拇指，揚起真誠的大大笑臉：

  **「加油吧！解怨脈！」**

  
　　離他們三人一起投胎的日子，還剩兩天。

 

T.B.C.

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

終於點題了XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜歡比熊犬的設定，是來自於飾演江林公子的演員河正宇在訪談裡的說法XD  
> 大別王是漫畫中掌管地獄的大boss，掌管人間的是小別王。


	4. +32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人間世。  
> 兩人因為都有陰間記憶的緣故，就不特別用今世的稱謂囉！如果有Bug話歡迎指教，並請多多包涵。感謝！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 解怨脈轉世雖然不是韓國十大企業之一的第二代，還是一樣很浮誇的身份呢XDDD  
> 因為查了一些資料後，發現這個職業在韓國真是超危險啊！

+32

　　 **（我再問一次，江林，就算全世界都會與你為敵，你仍然要執意投胎嗎？）**

　　江林在夢裡深深吸氣，知道再等一下就會從夢中驚醒。

　　 **（......要。）**

**（為什麼你就是不能了解呢？）**

　　就跟之前數百次的夢境場景一樣，夢裡閻王猛然掐住他的下巴，神情陰鷙地問他問題；隨即在他同樣回答了數百次「要」的下一秒，朝他臉上呼出焦燎的氣息。

　　四周跟著燃起地獄業火，江林感到眼皮灼燒。

　　 **（你不會有更好的命運了，江林。你若以凡人的身份待在陽間，對任何人都沒有幫助；但你待在陰間，亡魂會因為你更快超渡。不要浪費才能，江林。陰間是你最好的選擇。）**

**——陰間是你最好的選擇——**

  
　　閻王悶闊的聲音不停重複，猶如岩洞中伏流湧進，伴隨著業火熱氣低沉轟鳴，轟鳴聲愈響愈大，愈大愈急，急切到整座岩穴動搖不止——

　　  
　　「唔！」

　　江林睫毛顫動，唰地睜開眼睛。

  
　　「呼......」他試著放慢吸吐，胸口急劇的起伏逐漸平緩。

　　自從解怨脈和德春被送到美國唸書之後，他已經好幾年沒做這個夢了。

　　事實證明只要他們再度聚首，閻王就會不停到夢中提醒他——他的厄運就要開始。

　　「嗯，還要睡......」床沿的棉被深處傳來一聲慵懶低吟，像是抗議床上的人屈膝動作太大，擾他清夢。

　　「呿。」說到解怨脈。

　　「這個臭小子……」江林勉勉強強支起身體，沒好氣地瞪著這個讓他腰肩過度拗折痠痛不堪，全身佈滿吻痕、齒痕，某處還因為過度使用而產生灼熱撕裂感的傢伙。

　　雖說當初答應閻王時說得如此決絕篤定，也做好了這輩子矮胖醜窮家門不幸的心理準備（結果幾乎通通沒有），但他完全沒料到，所謂的「與全世界為敵」，竟然是指這種方式。

　　「如果我早知道......」

　　抵在他大腿邊的頭顱主人翁最近剛滿二十歲，此刻正坐在地板上，頭倒在床邊，短褲下兩截長腿一邊盤著，一邊隨意地舒展開來，暴露的肌理線條恰到好處，精瘦而不過份性感。

　　青年美好的上身弓伏在床沿，臉埋進棉被裡，雙手分別擱在江林的下腹和小腿肚上，緊抓棉被的姿勢像在守護什麼寶藏。讓江林動彈不得。

　　江林挑起一邊眉毛。臭小子！

　　如果他早知道自己重新以人類身份活了二十年後，會在全國三分之一都是基督徒的國家，和同為生理男性、逐漸恢復陰差記憶的昔日同袍、如今還是全民偶像的總統的兒子，在床上翻雲覆雨，還弄得人盡皆知......

　　他絕對會選第一方案，讓解怨脈投胎當狗的。

　　不是比熊犬也沒關係。

　　絕對會。

　　彷彿回應江林內心碎唸似的，這顆頭顱緩緩轉面向他，細長眼睛仍閉著，雙唇微微開合，茂密的瀏海垂散，遮蓋住泰半張臉。

　　從前活潑好動、鬼擋殺鬼的陰間最強護衛，身為人類時睡顏竟恬靜地像個天使。想想真令人生氣。

　　如果他早知道，重新投胎的解怨脈，竟然會令他這麼難以拒絕……

　　「喂，給我起來。」他朝青年的方向彎腰——天知道那有多費力——本想把他狠狠推醒，但手伸過去時卻只是梳進對方髮根，示意地扯了扯。

　　「嗯？」

　　解怨脈懶懶地睜眼。

　　「……」

　　「幹嘛？你這樣看我也沒用，現在不是睡覺的時候……如果要睡就上床睡，你這樣壓著棉被我很難移動——欸你——等等——」

　　雖然沒有從畜牲道投胎，但高大的年輕人此刻就像江林養的大狗狗一樣，反擒住他的手腕，順勢一個箭步撲上床去。

　　「——喂！」

　　解怨脈不顧江林的掙扎，兩腿跨坐在他髖間，俯身下來，將全身重量壓在他身上。

　　「喂，你不是吧？明明剛剛才......」

　　不等江林說完，解怨脈將鼻尖湊近，一路從他頸側嗅聞到耳垂後面的肌膚，舔他，又在他扭頭時啃他的下巴。江林幾次揮拳都被他躲過，往後挪一點青年就欺進一分。

　　原來不是狗，是一頭飢餓又機警的狼。

　　「——等——」江林被逼到床頭。

　　「98、99、100……早安！」一個數字一口親吻。然後像是終於玩耍夠了，解怨脈才雙手撐起，上身與江林拉開一點距離，給兩人喘息空間。「不是整數真是令人受不了。哈哈。」

　　「哈哈個屁，你太重了！而且很熱。快從我身上下去。」

　　「這樣你才跑不掉啊。」高大的年輕人對江林笑出一口白牙，又偷偷收攏膝蓋，把年長的男人圈得更緊。

　　「......如果我真心想要跑的話，你根本抓不住。再說誰會那麼蠢？現在從離開肯定會有成打的狗仔守在一樓門口，等著——」

　　「所以你還想要再逃跑嗎？不是說了會等我的嗎？」

　　「......你是不是從來沒有好好聽我說話？」

　　「有啊。四年前你和我說我對你的感情是不正常的，你叫我什麼都不要想，出國冷靜一下，我照做了；好不容易忍耐了這麼久，現在我擁有了解怨脈的記憶，證實不論是陰間的我還是陽間的我都一樣喜歡你，不論是身為最強護衛的我還是總統兒子的我，都為隊長你神魂顛倒，所以我們才會從昨天下午到現在都在這張床上，不是嗎？」

　　「……」江林瞪大眼睛。居然把話題轉到這個？

　　「……隊長？」高大青年伸出手，張開五指在他眼前搖晃。

　　年長男子不可思議地搖頭，呼了一口氣。別過眼神看了看窗外的雲朵，然後又把視線移回解怨脈渾然不覺異狀的臉。

　　怎麼會有人可以如此理直氣壯、如此厚臉皮，令人如此不爽，但卻又拿他一點辦法也沒有？

　　「好啦，如果你要更清楚一點的話，不只在床上，還有浴室，衣櫥，地板，窗邊——喔這裡是五十層頂樓，所以別擔心——」

　　「噓。閉嘴，」江林一陣臉熱，手伸出半空往左邊一揮，彷彿這麼做就能像以前那樣把解怨脈以及昨天發生的種種全部抹去。

　　當然不可能。他全身都在提醒他。

　　「你沒聽到重點，我之前說過，我被警告這輩子全世界都會與我為敵吧？如果你——」

　　「我聽到了，但是我不相信。」

　　如果換成別人——比如投胎前那兩位貴人——不聽江林的話，不按江林的計畫行動時，江林會適當地懲治他們，絕不會任由兩人無視他的權威。

　　他從來不喜歡處於下風、無法掌控全局的感覺。

　　但是當解怨脈忤逆他的時候……

　　「你說什麼？」

　　「我相信全世界是站在我這邊的。就算現在不是，之後也會站在我這邊。」

　　「......你這小子，太天真了。閻王——」

  
　　「因為我的全世界就是你。江林。」省略敬語。

  
　　「......」　

　　「......」

　　  
　　天哪，老天。

  
　　「讓我下床，我要洗澡。」江林忽然說。

　　「……呃，江林……隊長？欸！」解怨脈呆了一下，彷彿沒料到他這番真情告白只換來江林如此絕情的反應。這瞬間的空檔隨即被年長男子利用，將青年用力推到床的另一邊，迅速掀開棉被。

　　「我早該知道，你除了長相一無是處。思考這件事對你來說太難了。」江林背對著解怨脈，踉踉蹌蹌地撿起自己的衣褲，直到浴室門口才轉身看向他。

　　「喂。」他朝解怨脈抬了抬下巴。

　　解怨脈毫不意外地將視線流連在他的臀線上，直到他回頭時才勉強上移。還在發楞。

　　「呃……？」

　　「既然要你明白未來有多險峻是不可能的事，那麼，儘管跟著我就好。」江林恢復以往的沉穩。  


　　（江林，就算全世界都會與你為敵，你仍然要執意投胎嗎？）

　　腦袋裡又響起閻王的質問。

  
　　「這還用說？我哪一次不是跟著你。」解怨脈點點頭。「等一下，你剛剛是說我很笨嗎？」

　　「總之，就像你一直以來做的那樣。很簡單的。即使是你也辦得到。」江林若有似無地抬起嘴角。「別跟丟了。」

  
　　（要。）他在心裡回答。  
  
　　 **（只要解怨脈一直跟著我的話。）**

  
　　他就可以承受一切敵意，與這世界奮戰到底。

  
　　「喔。那......可以跟著你一起進浴室嗎？」

  
　　「你敢進來就死定了。」

  
  
　　四十分鐘後，他們位在五十層頂樓房間外，一架直昇機停駐在闢設的停機坪上。

　　德春——今世叫做秀妍的女孩，總統的女兒，正匆匆忙忙從直昇機裡下來，準備「救援」自己雙胞胎哥哥和爸爸的保鑣——她小時候同樣也偷偷暗戀過的大叔——帶他們逃離一樓記者的圍堵。

　　女孩看見哥哥與大叔走出房間的模樣，一道熟悉又陌生的畫面閃過她腦海。

　　一灰一黑的風衣，散發火光的長戟與長劍。  
　　永遠一起的畫面。

　　就算全世界與他們為敵，他們也一定沒問題的。  
　　大概。

 

　　「加油吧，哥。」她在心底悄悄地說。

  
T.B.C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 開頭閻王那段，是受了韓國民俗大百科的啟發。http://folkency.nfm.go.kr/cn/topic/差使本解/5400  
> "阎罗王贪恋姜林的才能，抽取姜林的三魂，带去了阴间。"真是太妙了，滿滿冥王黑帝斯娶妻的既視感。不過這次是搶強民男XD


	5. -1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 投胎前。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 解怨脈，就是一個江林的腦殘粉吧。

-1

　　「呼......呼......隊長不愧是隊長啊。真是厲害。」

　　解怨脈一邊喘氣，一邊凝視著前方男子飄逸透光的黑袍下擺這麼說。

　　不知道從什麼時候開始，這樣的視線方向已經成了固定的錨點之一。他習慣盯著江林那身不規則剪裁的垂墜下擺，襯得對方兩條直腿修長輕盈，不論如何擺動都能優雅萬分，就連現在在爬千層石階也不例外。和自己厚重拖地的灰袍簡直天差地別。解怨脈心想。

　　根據江林的說法，這種神奇布料其實是閻王為了惡整他才特別挑選的，質地冬冷夏熱，非常不舒服，唯一好處就是利於瞬間移動。不過解怨脈暗暗覺得閻王挑衣服的標準，純粹就是江林穿起來好看。

　　「……」走在石階上方，把手背在身後的年長男子微微側身，居高臨下地看了解怨脈一眼。陽光在他臉上印刻出莫測高深的影子，像是在等待解怨脈接下來的嘲諷。

　　「欸，隊長幹嘛這樣看我？我可是打從心底、發自內心這麼想的。」高大青年無辜地抿了抿嘴唇。

　　他可沒說謊。即使共事了將近千年之久，解怨脈仍然對江林處理事情的方式感到驚奇不已。

　　雖然多少有點看不慣隊長對凡間眾生溫柔到簡直是雞婆的程度，還有愛吃祭品的惡習；但是處理事情的周全、話語間的扣人心弦和壓倒性的說服力，以及勇於違抗閻王的任性反骨，真是陰間第一，不，世界第一。

　　就拿投胎前這最後一份的工作來說吧。拯救家神的任務最初實在讓他們吃盡了苦頭：一來家神成造對地府的好意並不領情，讓他們不得不把德春暫時找來陽間和家神勸說（成造對老弱婦孺比較沒輒）；二來是人世那些美其名「都更宣導」的傢伙們手段一次比一次險惡激烈，讓兩人無法在不改動陽間物理現象的情況下保護家神，只得把陰差法規通通犯過一遍，按照本能和直覺處理。

　　然而無論凡人給他們造成了多大的困境，最終還是在江林的巧計下一一於期限內解決完畢。而且解決得漂亮精彩、大快人心。

　　不但如此，後來令人頭痛的家神執意要和許春三的古厝一起消失時，也是江林說服了家神接受把神元固定在其中一根地基柱上，再暫放入佛寺的提議，讓祂可以待在陽間接收人氣與香火的供奉，等待有朝一日重新成家為神的日子。

　　這個辦法，簡直跟天倫地獄殿前託夢那招有得比。  
　　於是陰間數一數二的辯護者，人見人愛花見花開江林公子，在這次任務中既顧及了家神的需要，又維護了閻王的面子，還和佛寺結下好緣份，實在超級厲害又帥氣，根本是陰間最強的男人。

　　如果他們能夠一直在一起引渡亡者，加上辯護功力也不弱、記憶力好、膽子大、長得又可愛的德春，絕對會是陰間不敗的組合。

　　為什麼非得投胎不可呢？

　　「……與其打從心底、發自內心說一些大家早就知道的事情，不如省點力氣好好扛柱子、爬石梯。」江林打斷了他在心底的碎碎念。

　　「隊長……」

　　「離佛寺還有三百階呢。」年長男子指了指山上若隱若現的佛寺屋簷。

　　……所以說解怨脈老是懷疑自己是不是被虐狂。不然為什麼還要在心裡瘋狂稱讚這個讓他喘得上氣不接下氣的男人呢？

　　他右肩扛著巨形圓柱，大大吸一口氣後，三步併兩步跳上了江林的石階。

　　「哎咕！」

　　「欸，你小心點。」

　　兩人繼續上爬到石階最陡峭的段落，此時解怨脈又忍不住叨念起來——

　　「還沒到啊？呼......不過，是說一個隊長啊，呼，一個優秀的隊長，如果肯好好稱讚能幹的部下，才有隊長風範，是吧？哎呦，這階梯怎麼難走，柱子真重……呼，還有啊，一個優秀的領導者，一定會，會替能幹的下屬分憂解勞吧？比如現在……哎喲，哎喲，成造是神的時候看起來就很重了，沒想到神元也那麼重啊。呼，隊長、隊長，你說說看——」

　　「走路要看前面。」江林停下腳步，回頭等著解怨脈緩過氣。「你就是扛柱子爬石階還能分心說話，話還那麼多，才會喘成這樣。」

　　解怨脈一臉哀怨地看著江林繼續喘：「藏有成造神神元的地基柱實在太重了，不然區區千層石階，怎麼可能難得倒我解怨脈嘛。」

　　江林挑眉。

　　解怨脈呶呶嘴。

　　「……所以你想要我稱讚你，還要和你一起扛柱子？」江林瞇起眼，表情不置可否。

　　「嗯，可以的話？」解怨脈卸下與家神身長相同的圓柱，直立於地，呼了一口大氣，再倚著它稍事休息。「真的那麼不想扛的話只有稱讚也可以。」

　　「因為我是優秀的隊長？」

　　「也因為我是能幹的部下……」

　　「嗯……」江林忽地將臉湊近解怨脈，仔細端詳。湊近的程度連睫毛都一一可數。  
　　挺直的鼻樑，歷經風霜、並不平滑的麥色肌膚，不知為何讓高大青年五指發癢，想要觸摸的念頭在腦袋裡嗡嗡作聲。必須拚命忍耐。

　　「欸、隊長——」

　　「噓，稍微安靜一下，我正在找優點。」  

 

　　「呃……」

　　「這可是比拯救家神更困難的任務啊，真是。讓我找找……」

　　「呃，沒、沒有那麼難找吧隊長。」解怨脈吞了吞口水，頻頻眨眼，臉上一陣燥熱，莫名慌張起來。

　　「不行不行，怎麼看就像個傻瓜一樣。」江林搖搖頭，嗓音低沉醇厚，一抹幾乎察覺不到的笑意從嘴角牽起，伴隨慣常的挑眉。出乎意料的溫和。看來任務即將完成讓他心情很好的樣子。

　　還是好想摸摸看......

　　「隊長......」

　　江林直起身，拉開了自己與解怨脈的距離，這讓後者既感到鬆一口氣又覺得十分可惜。還沒理清楚「可惜」的心情從何而來，只見江林往上踩了一個石階，手裡變出慣用的四寅劍當成柱杖使用。陰間最強護衛幾乎聽見了江林手中武器的嘆息聲（他自己的雙截劍斧偶爾也會抱怨）。

　　那是年長男子打算好好說些什麼話時的標準起手式，比如之前在劍樹林和德春說悄悄話的時候。

　　「你和德春引渡金自鴻，我去陽世查探冤死鬼下落時，閻王曾變成你的樣子到凡間挑釁我，質問我為什麼不儘早消滅金秀鴻。」

　　「......欸，什麼？」

　　「其實只要仔細想想就會明白，只有閻王才會使用業火，而你的兵器只有你自己曉得怎麼使用；還有你只看英雄片和喜劇，根本不會看《搶救雷恩大兵》。」

　　「想不到隊長這麼瞭解我的喜好……啊！我想起來了，難怪隊長後來對我說的一切都不理不睬，態度那麼冷淡，幫你搞定軍營的龍捲風還怪我為什麼冷眼旁觀，不早點去陽間幫忙，原來是因為閻王大人......」解怨脈恍然大悟。那時江林在大叫他名字要他下來人間幫忙之前，幾乎把他當作空氣般無視，只和德春對話；他雖然一路上仍是嘰嘰喳喳插科打諢，其實心裡內傷得可久咧。

　　「我那時候沒有察覺的原因，」江林將眼神別向他處：「是因為我從來沒有想過你會真的反對我，忤逆我的命令，甚至攻擊我。」

　　「……攻擊？」解怨脈忽然有點生氣。

　　「再說我那時的確有私心，違反了陰間法律，又讓閻王扮的假解怨脈一語道破，才會惱羞成怒，沒有在第一時間認出來。」

　　「欸，隊長，你知道我不可能——」

　　「對，我知道。雖然你喜歡抱怨、嘮叨、碎碎念，表面開朗但其實最悲觀、最不相信人的就是你，但你總是聽我的，不可能會出手攻擊我......」江林打斷他，淡淡地說。表情盡可能維持嚴肅拘謹，不過微微發紅的耳朵卻出賣了他。「所以我從來沒有想過，也許有一天你會改變想法，真心想要拒絕我。」

　　「不會有那一天的，隊長，我不會傷害你，也永遠不會拒絕你——」他移動身體，離開了一直抱著的圓形巨柱，再次做出近千年來不曾做過的僭越舉動（別看解怨脈這樣，他可是很懂長幼尊卑的）——伸手扣住了江林的手肘。語氣激動。

　　永遠不可能會有那一天的。從他們相遇的那刻，在那總是一臉凜然，偶爾笑容溫煦的男子向他伸出手來的瞬間，解怨脈就知道自己將永世追隨這個男人，無有軟弱或背叛。

　　他是日值使者，陰間最強的護衛；但他守護的不是亡者，而是必須相伴千年的江林公子。

　　這是閻王當初交代給他的任務，如今這成了他唯一的使命，是他唯一的願望。

　　「所以我才說你怎麼看都像是個傻瓜。」江林略略皺著眉頭，就著解怨脈的動作，反扣住他的前臂，再順勢滑下，改握住他的手。

　　「嗯隊、隊隊、隊隊隊隊長———？」解怨脈結巴了。他的眼睛睜得不能再更大。

　　「我跟閰王賭氣定下千年之約就已經夠傻的，而你本來就對投胎興趣缺缺，現在甚至都不能選擇投胎當富二代了，卻連一點反抗都沒有，我說什麼就是什麼——忠心成這樣還不傻嗎？」

　　「……」解怨脈根本沒有聽清楚江林話語的內容，只知道江林掌心溫溫乾乾的，像玉石一樣，手指修長、骨節分明，握起來十分舒服。他不喜歡被人類或亡者碰觸，而江林兩者都不是，所以是他接觸過最最最好的；尤其在江林指腹老繭劃過他的脈搏時，體內彷彿有束炙燒的電流迅然通過，令他全身酥麻，心跳震耳欲聾，咚——、咚——、咚——的，就像現在順著石階滾落到下方的地基柱一樣發出巨響……

  
　　——欸？

  
　　「而且傻到讓扛了那麼久的地基柱滾下去——解怨脈！你是白痴嗎！你根本是想被成造神殺吧！真是，這樣還敢說是我能幹的部下——」

　　「隊長，啊隊長等等，啊啊啊啊啊啊———」

　　然後，江林就這麼拉着解怨脈的手，瞬間移動往下飛去，拯救家神所藏存的地基柱。

　　……事後證明，江林的黑袍材質果然有助於瞬間移動，因為在這來回佛寺的瞬移期間，解怨脈的灰袍整個燒了起來，讓他不得不脫到只剩下一件黑色背心和黑色緊身束褲，回陰間時還嚇到了德春。

　　……事後無法證明，如果地基柱沒有滾下石階，江林在說完解怨脈是個傻瓜之後，還會不會破天荒地握住他的手，好好稱讚他，但年長男子的確幫解怨脈分擔了工作——當然還是解怨脈扛柱子，他使用瞬間移動——替高大青年省略了爬千層階梯的步驟。

　　至於為什麼不一開始就使用瞬間移動，而是要解怨脈扛著家神柱和他一階一階地上佛寺，其中究竟只是因為不想讓對方那麼輕鬆，還是有什麼其他私人因素，都是只有江林使者本人才知道的謎了。

　　而對解怨脈來說，能握到江林的手，叫他扛著家神柱爬兩千階都沒問題。

　　他永遠永遠也不會拒絕江林的。

  
　　距離他們投胎的日子，還剩一天。

T.B.C.


	6. +38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人間世。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 江林，應該也是愛慘解怨脈的吧。  
> 這大概是純情陰間三口組的故事（不是）。

+38

**  
（隊長為什麼要和閻王做出那麼不公平的約定呢？我因為沒有記憶，才會羨慕凡人的經歷，可是隊長、隊長您的記憶是那麼痛苦，為什麼還對投胎這麼執著......）**

  
　　倒於斷柱粉塵堆中的前陰差使者，前總統隨扈，前總統兒子的同性伴侶江林，在他腦中數千縷意念相互追撞的時候，響起的第一道聲音，是月值使者李德春的問句。

　　就在三十分鐘前，恐怖份子同時引爆首爾和釜山兩地的大橋與金融中心大樓。

　　而他剛好就在大樓最高層的展望台上。

　　因為幫忙樓層緊急疏散的緣故，沒注意到自己被震碎的玻璃刺傷身體多處，等到回過神來時附近空無一人。救難隊貌似已經離開，而自己則是呈現貼著牆壁滑坐到地面，絲毫無法移動的狀態。

　　老天。

　　明明是以普通遊客身份來參觀的，結果搞到失血過多孤立無援。江林有些無奈好笑地想。難怪解怨脈會嫌他雞婆。

**  
（哎呀我說德春啊，妳不是老說隊長是個深思熟慮的人嗎？他做事一定有他的理由，雖然常常不可理喻......）**

  
　　想到解怨脈，昔日陰間使者的腦海裡便浮現出一枚高大精瘦的身影。那些誇張逗趣的表情和肢體動作。

　　他曾經最得力的下屬，他投胎後唯一的戀人。

　　他們花了很短的時間相遇，花了人生泰半的時間確認心意，然後在媒體爭相追逐八卦消息、激進宗教團體發表聲明圍剿的局面下辛苦相愛了六年。

　　這一切皆驗證了閻王對他說的那句話：全世界都會與你為敵。

　　不過，如果要問這些年在人間的光陰讓他學到些什麼，他會說自己對這件事愈來愈篤信不移——

　　儘管日子簡直操他媽的艱難，令人不耐，但只要有解怨脈陪在他身邊，一切都沒關係。

　　就像德春說的那樣，「沒問題的。」雙手比讚。

　　然而他從沒想過，自己有一天會先行離去。

**  
（是啊，是很痛苦。隨意地被拿走三魄，被閹王強迫到地府當差使，就這麼非人非鬼到現在。我不能和妻子道別，更不能替冤死的父親送終，只得眼睜睜看著他們變成冤死鬼，被其他使者殲滅。）**

**（就是因為這樣，我才一定要投胎轉世。）**

  
　　他記得自己當初是這麼雲淡風輕地回答德春。

　　沒錯，千年前有記憶的那一世，他因為口才好而被閻王帶入地府，人生道路從此斷截，再不能走向終途。此後他只能看著心愛的、親近的人一個個從眼前消失。被迫當一個無法介入的旁觀者，直至千年。

　　但是這次，他竟然會是先走的那個？

　　如果現在完全閉上眼睛，任憑意識歸向虛無，把一切拋諸腦後……故事大概就真的結束了。想想其實還比較輕鬆。那麼，那個即使重新投胎了還是對自己不離不棄，直到今早為止都還癡纏著與他交換體液的小子又該怎麼辦呢？

　　還差三天就要滿二十六歲的青年，整個人就像寶石一樣燦亮亮的，同時擁有兩段記憶似乎並未對他造成什麼負面影響。

　　真要說的話，投胎後的解怨脈，目標反而更加純粹單一——

　　江林。自始至終只有江林。

　　今天早晨還在床上既無恥又浪漫地低聲央求年長男人張開自己，任他像處理珍貴易碎物一樣觀覽撫摸；彼此以吻在胸肩手臂留下烙痕時，青年的手指又悄悄進入江林還些微濡濕的體內，磨碾熟悉的位置，讓他不住喘氣，又驚呼出聲。腳趾蜷曲起來。

　　「你還來……嗯……你……都不會膩嗎？唔……」年輕人沒有極限的體力他已充分領教，根本不用問會不會累這種問題；只是經過六年的時間，對這副即將邁入中年的軀殼還是如此迷戀，一點都不感到厭膩，這真的是有可能的嗎？

　　「——我都已經是這個樣子了，隊長還懷疑？」

　　解怨脈空出的手抓過江林手腕，把他拉向自己兩腿之間火燙的長物。

　　「如果不是擔心隊長會不舒服，我剛剛就想直接進去了。反正我們都很乾淨，不想戴。」

　　「你也太誇張......啊，等——」

　　「再多摸一點啊，拜託，江林……拜託，隊長——……」

**  
（拜託，隊長——）**

  
　　陰間的最強護衛和陽間的總統兒子影像忽然重疊在一起。一臉氣呼呼的模樣和一臉被情慾蒸騰的表情，交織成魔魅迷幻的畫面。

**  
（什麼啊，所以隊長你要投胎轉世，真的只是為了和閻王大人賭一口氣？你不是在和我開玩笑？哎咕，真是，隊長你怎麼——）**

  
　　對，對，他說了自己是個傻瓜。不折不扣的傻瓜。一開始和閻王的約定，真的就只是因為不甘心這麼老實地待在地獄，聽憑祂吩咐差遣罷了。看遍世情險惡的江林其實對人間生活並無棧戀。

　　可是一旦投胎轉世之後，他才又再次體認到，人與人之間的羈絆竟可以如此強烈堅韌的地步，無法輕易斬斷。

　　他終於真正明白了以往護送過的忘者們，為什麼都想要託夢，都想要告別；為什麼都已經告別了，投胎時還那麼依依不捨，需要忘川來輔助，忘卻前緣。

**（隊長……）**

  
　　——明白了他們的眼裡，為什麼都有藏不住的遺憾。

　　「解、怨脈……」他低低呢喃。腦子裡都是解怨脈的臉。

**  
【現在為您插播一則新聞報告，稍早在麻浦大橋和釜山BIFC63金融大樓發生兩起爆炸事件，初步排除是本國人所為。據可靠消息指出，已故前總統李英博的長子與千金所搭乘的私人交通工具，在爆炸前十分鐘朝著麻浦大橋方向行駛，爆炸後目前行蹤不明……】**

  
　　梁柱旁一處掉落到地面的電視螢幕突然亮起，駭人的消息旋即流洩而出。

　　什麼？江林勉強睜開雙眼。

　　畫面上兩張年輕的、揚起淡淡微笑的照片，就是他最最熟悉的兩個人。

　　「不可以……」這怎麼可能？

　　不行，他得趕快去找他們兩個，不能讓他們變成冤死鬼，不可以，這樣會被陰間使者消滅的………

　　不可以、不可以——

  
　　「可是江林......你已經不是陰間使者了。」

  
　　咦？  
　　成造神？

　　模糊的視線中，出現了一道熟悉的壯碩身影。

　　「好久不見了，江林公子。」粗獷兇狠的五官忽然露出可親的笑容。「雖然你也已經不是公子啦。」

　　「成造你……噢——」話聲未落，江林便被成造攔腰搭肩，從地板上扶站起來，伴隨撕裂般的劇痛。成造神朝江林周身端詳一番，再往自己看上去來頗為緊繃的西裝外套口袋裡抽出預備好的繃帶，替江林較嚴重的傷處止血。

　　「為什……」為什麼成造神會從地基柱跑出來？難道改當陰差了？

　　「我才不是陰差，你不要亂想，」像是看穿他心思似地，成造神趕緊說，「我只是不喜歡欠人情。欠人的就一定要還，這是基本禮貌。」

　　「……那你就，想辦法讓我成為陰差好了……讓我可以快點去找他們……」

　　黑西裝真不適合成造。一陣混亂中，這道奇怪的想法忽地竄過江林心頭。閻王的品味變差了呢……

　　「亂想什麼？跟你說了我不是陰差，你也不會是。你的話要死還早呢！」家神粗聲喝斥著，將江林半扛半拖地帶離現場。「真是，兩邊都那麼固執。你再囉唆我就像對待那小子一樣打昏你喔。」

　　「帶我去找他們......」

　　「所以說我不是正在帶你走了嗎？欸，我年紀比你大，不要隨便命令我。我可不是你的解怨脈。」

　　「太慢了，你這種速度根本來不及——噢！唔嗯……」

　　「——天啊，我真不曉得閻王為什麼要讓我來救你們三個笨蛋。明明生死簿上的日期有人已經......到底為什麼我們要救來救去？」

　　在昔日陰間使者頸後被家神的手刀抹去意識前，他彷彿聽到了這樣般抱怨。

　　「大概是不讓你們回去陰間太浪費才能，讓你們回去陰間又會覺得超煩吧。嗯，一定是這樣。」

　　所以，故事尚未真正結束。  
　　不論是他的，還是他們的。

　　能夠投胎，能夠活下去，真是太好了。  
　　就算是辛苦，也是好。

　　江林千年來第一次這麼覺得。

  
T.B.C.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近竟然寫起了兩位角色的真人RPS，所以耽擱了一些時間更新，坑品真是抱歉><。
> 
> 大橋和大樓爆炸當然是參考了恐怖直播，內容純屬虛構，切勿當真。  
> 營救和急救上輕描帶過的描寫請包涵，如有太扎眼的bug煩請指正哦！
> 
> 希望我的文字功力足以營造出那種不同回憶畫面疊加的電影感.....（可以想像我講的那樣嗎XD）  
> 盡力了（猛虎伏地跪）。  
> 輪到江林視角時，行文總是變得有些嚴肅。  
> 於是要讓小品更開心一點的話，只好拜託解怨脈了。加油啊解怨脈！  
> 下回最終章～


	7. ±0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 投胎當天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作中，小別王掌管人間，大別王掌管地府。

±0

　　投胎當天，三途川。

　　日值使者解怨脈、隊長江林公子、月值使者李德春，第一組成功引渡了49位貴人投胎的陰間三使者，正ㄩ字型地坐在平常引渡亡者的船上。四周靛紫色長浪不停滾動著嗚嗚哀鳴。

　　這次，換他們邁向未知的來生。

　　「嗚哇，好臭。」解怨脈皺皺鼻子，甩了甩頭。以前帶領亡者過河時都沒有察覺，原來迎面吹來的血甜腥風是如此教人眩暈。

　　「這次沒有亡者，也沒有貴人了。」德春坐在一貫掃描亡者身前事蹟時的船頭位置，扳玩著手指，有些迷茫地說著，「感覺好像..……有點寂寞。」

　　「畢竟這次要渡的是我們自己嘛。」解怨脈靠著船桅盤坐，雙手交臂於胸：「唉呦，唉呦，原來我們德春這麼貪心，光有我和隊長還不夠，嗯？隊長你快說說她。」他可看不慣德春愁眉苦臉的樣子。

　　「不是、不是這樣！」德春急急忙忙地說，不忘瞥了正在閉目養神的江林一眼。「我只是突然很懷念我們執行任務的日子……」

　　「哎，不用擔心，等等從三途川支流下忘川，喝了孟婆湯後，隊長就不再是隊長，德春妳也不會是德春，而我當然也不是原來的解怨脈了；但我們通通都會變成人，陽間也到處都是人，擠來擠去的，哪裡會寂寞嘛！隊長也同意吧？」

　　「就說了不是這樣……」

　　「嗯、嗯，隊長不說話就當同意了；再說德春，我們到了陽間還得從小嬰兒當起欸，你想想看，我們忙著長大就超累的，才沒空寂寞呢，哈哈、哈哈哈——」

　　「解怨脈。」

　　陰間最強的辯護使者像是終於受不了似地睜開雙眼，朝解怨脈投向「你真的很吵」的警告目光。眼褶子也許是因為疲累的關係翻了三翻，大大減低了兇狠度，不過帥氣依舊，在青年眼裡甚至還感覺有些嫵媚。

　　——等等，停止、停止！他在心裡對自己吶喊。真的必須停止在投胎前最後一刻還在讚美隊長了。

　　雖然從以前開始解怨脈就是江林隊長的擁護者，可是自從護送金自鴻兄弟投胎後，他覺得自己的崇拜好像摻混了什麼苦蜜的雜質似的，腦袋浮現隊長的臉時胸口總是又苦又甜，心跳還快得誇張，連自己都覺得有點危險。

　　「好啦好啦，隊長，我知道你要我不要有想法，不過我欺負德春的時候，確實一點想法都沒有，一切都很直覺啊——」解怨脈撇撇嘴，一臉無辜。

　　「好了，解怨脈，不要那麼認真地撒嬌。」原本坐在船舷邊，雙手置於膝蓋的江林起身，打斷解怨脈的碎念，輕盈優雅地走到他身邊。

　　「……吭？」仰起頭。

　　「瞧瞧你現在的樣子，整條三途川的人臉魚都在模仿你的表情。難怪那麼可怕。」他朝高大男子使了使眼色，俯下身來拍了拍他的臉，手指就停在他的左頰上。

　　哇，隊長又靠得好近……

　　「德春過來看看，是不是很像人面魚？」

　　掌心明明是涼涼乾乾的溫度，卻像是在解怨脈臉上點火。

　　他知道隊長在等他回答。可是他根本沒認真聽江林在說些什麼，只是愣愣地盯著他。

　　「啊，解怨脈，你臉紅了耶……」德春應聲跟上前去，圍在解怨脈旁邊，學江林手擺在後面、瞇著眼睛的動作，「不不，公子，我覺得解怨脈比人面魚可怕多了。」

　　「呵呵，真的。」江林作勢打量了一下解怨脈，接著點點頭笑了。穩重的笑聲像一道清晨閃電劃破雲雨，讓本來略顯沉重的氣氛頓時明亮起來。

　　「哼……哪有像啦。」被兩人盯到不好意思的解怨脈抓著江林的手速速起身，另一隻手伸出去捏了捏德春一起笑瞇瞇的臉。

　　「可惡德春。就不要投胎變成我妹妹。」高大青年說著，眼角餘光不忘瞄向江林，見對方沒有要甩開的意思，手於是順勢又握了一會兒。

　　「如果德春是我妹妹，我一定會盡好做哥哥的責任，好好照、顧、妳的。」

　　「……解怨脈在隊長面前果然都不會說隊長壞話，只欺負我呢。」

　　「說這是什麼話！我即使在隊長背後也不會說隊長壞話的。」

　　「是嗎……」

　　「哎咕，德春妳這丫頭——」

　　「會照顧人不錯啊，不然我當你妹妹好了，怎麼樣？平常的時候就親切地喊你『哥』就好。不喊全名了。像這樣。哥？」

　　「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊隊長不要突然亂叫啦！」會開始想像啦……

　　「解怨脈你臉更紅了……」

　　三個人就這麼一本正經地胡說八道著，以閒話來驅除渡川時的蕭索寂寥。

　　可惡，好捨不得。解怨脈心想。  
　　即使是無所事事也好，想要像現在這樣，一直一直在一起。

　　如果昨天接受閻王建議的話，現在或許就不會有這種心情了吧？

  
　 **（日值使者，你有權拒絕這份千年之約。地獄固然愁慘，但人間更加桎梏，小別王完全沒有要好好經營陽世的意思，這你是親眼驗證過的。投胎一點好處都沒有，不過是江林個人的倔強罷了。李德春也還太天真。）**

　　將化為地基柱的家神安置在佛寺後，解怨脈和江林回到陰間，分頭完成離職交辦手續。閻王便是這時單獨找上了他。

　　 **（之前也和江林說了，只要你們其中一人表達不願意，約定就會作罷。不過雖然不能投胎了，你們三個人仍然可以繼續留在地府當陰差。）**

**（可是尊敬的閻羅大王……我們毀約卻沒有處罰，甚至不用被褫奪陰差身份，這樣真的沒問題嗎？）**

**（地府人力短缺，何況陰差中要找到像你們這樣合作無間不鬧拆夥的也不多。你知道的，我不是那種會記仇的人。）**

**（呃……）**

  
　　閻王是不是會記仇的人不好說，但解怨脈很清楚自己對投胎的態度始終如一——可投可不投，要投胎就要一定投胎到富二代，否則生活處境會比地獄還要淒慘。

　　不過現在他知道自己已經不能選擇出身了，那麼投胎只剩下一個理由——

　　完成另外兩人的心願。  
　　替隊長爭一口氣，幫德春圓一個夢。  
　　和他們共進退。

　 **（但若是真的拒絕了，日後我恐怕也無顏再面對江林公子和德春；那麼即使留在陰間，也還是得面臨拆夥的命運。我絕對不要。）**

**（……）**

**（所以感激尊敬的閻羅大王的好意，我還是要投胎。畢竟這可是隊長為了不要讓我變成狗所做的妥協啊。）**

**（……你們……你們這些人怎麼都這麼不識好歹！）**

  
　　現在想起來，閻王當時還氣到跺腳呢。自己真的有夠不識好歹的。

　　可是沒辦法，比起得罪閻王，解怨脈更害怕的是讓江林失望。

　　為了江林公子，他甚至願意和整個陰間的主宰為敵。

　　他對江林就是到了如此忠誠的地步。

　　而此時此刻，青年賭上一切都要守護的男人，那個平常總是一副淡泊寡情看透人世、最不喜歡圍成一圈大家互吐真情的隊長，竟破天荒地說起一千年來的往事，像個談話性節目的主持人那樣，聊他們初遇時，和解怨脈不得不打的那場架（也是解怨脈唯一輸過的那場架）；聊必須和德春幫一個連續殺人犯辯護的離奇過程；他們一致同意鳴梁海戰是他們經歷過最壯烈精彩的一次引渡，也一致認為大韓民國當前的政客都過不了謊言地獄那一關。

　　用他冷淡但獨特的溫柔，來紀念他們相處的日子。

　　直到小船轉向支流忘川，河水由靛藍轉為腥紅再轉成濁黃，三人待在陰間的時光也即將邁向盡頭。

　　「我和閻王說好了，等會兒在忘川那裡不用停下來過橋。孟婆湯我有。」江林往腰間一摸，一尊精緻的玉壺春瓶瞬間出現在他手中。

　　「這一程，讓我來送。」因為江林是回收肉身的還陽而非重新投胎，所以即便過了奈何橋，仍要在船上等待指示方得離開陰間；解怨脈和德春則是只要在固定的時辰前喝完孟婆湯，就會逐漸化為胎生光縷，轉世成人。

　　「你們先走，我會去找你們。」

　　解怨脈看著江林修長的手指隨意晃動著零星火光，熟悉的景象卻再也不是為了叫出四寅劍，而是變出兩個琥珀小盅。

　　他不禁憶及當初互贈兵器的往事。輸給江林又和他成為搭檔之後，解怨脈忍痛把心愛的四寅劍交到江林手中。箇中原因除了四寅劍自己嚷嚷地想成為江林所有物（能聽得見兵器心聲是解怨脈的特殊能力）之外，江林的確比他更能好好發揮四寅劍的用法，比如將它繞指化極其方便的縛鬼鞭。而江林則是幫他找來陽間最好的鑄劍師傅，替他量身打造了更華麗、更多功能的雙截劍斧，只聽憑他一人使用。

　　如今這些都將成為忘卻的往事。  
　　但他不想忘記。

　　「解怨脈，到你了。」在德春化為光縷後，江林抬眼看向青年：「不快一點的話，說不定會是你當她妹妹呢。」

　　剩下兩個人的時候，江林的語氣就變得更加低沉，嘴角的笑容稍縱即逝，臉上的神情也不再那麼從容，先前的疲倦又統統爬到了臉上。而他捨不得看隊長變成那樣。

　　解怨脈接過琥珀小盅。

　　「隊長，你還記得那時在說謊地獄前瞞著金自鴻大叔，說他全家人都平安無恙的事吧？」

　　「怎麼？」

　　「之後你私底下和我跟德春告知真相時，我其實一點也不驚訝，因為在你說話的時候，我就看出來你在說謊。」

　　他再次握住江林的手。  
　　彷彿已經很習慣似的，江林這次同樣也沒抽回。

        「我知道你說謊時候的表情。」

　　「解……」

　　「你不會來找我們，對吧？就算你想，也辦不到，因為我和德春都失去記憶了，只有你一個人記得。對我們來說，你只是一個外人；如果貿然找到我們，也會被當作怪人。」

　　「……你倒是想得很清楚。」

      「你也許會在我們旁邊生活，默默守護我們，但你不會讓我們知道。」

 　　「……也許我不找你們才是好事。閻王說我還陽之後基本上就是個災星，誰認識誰倒楣。」江林苦笑。抬頭看向波瀾起伏的忘川，眼神變得邈遠。

　　「隊長。」解怨脈捏了捏他的掌心。

　　「解怨脈……」江林嘆了口氣。

　　「沒有關係的。就算你不來找我們，我也會去找你。」

　　「……」

　　「我一定會想辦法認得你，記得你的。隊長。」

　　一定要記得江林。記得他的臉，眼睛，手的溫度。江林。江林。

　　一定。

　 **（……真是，居然固執成這樣，那就給我想辦法好好一路堅持到陽間吶，啊？不要光說漂亮話，想辦法記起你的隊長，讓我見證一下曾經得罪過小別王的人，怎麼幸福地活在人間世上吧。）**

　　耳旁響起那時閻王的聲音。

　　「我一定會做到。」他直勾勾地盯著江林，像是要把自己的決心在對方心中下錨。目光灼然堅定。

 **（……給我好好加油啊，解怨脈。）** 閻王有點受不了似地，皺著眉說。

　　  
　　「真是。竟然隨便說出那樣的大話……」江林不可置信地搖搖頭，接著又嘆了口氣，最後揚起了無奈的笑容。

　　「也罷。既然都這麼說了，就試試看吧。」

　　（加油吧！解怨脈。）他想起剛剛化為光縷消失的德春，眼光泛淚，雙手比讚，語調活潑輕快地和他說的，也是這麼一句話。

　　「不是試試看，我一定要做到。」他鎮重地點頭。

　　「……加油吧，解怨脈。」然後從不會跟人說加油的江林也這麼這麼說了：「不過，真的不要太認真了，還是過自己新的人生重要。嗯？」

　　「欸？不，我說了，我一定……」  
　  
　　「我知道，我知道。總之不要急，我會等你。」

        「隊長——」

        「不要一臉感動的樣子，我只是覺得萬一你認真起來，又像人面魚那樣可怕的話，會造成其他人困擾的。」

　　「……」解怨脈抬起嘴角。  
　　將琥珀小盅湊到嘴邊。

　　隨即看見自己還緊握住江林的指尖，正隱隱散發光霰。

　　七種地獄景象在他眼前閃現過：不義、殺人、怠惰、謊言、背叛、暴力、天倫……每一座地獄都曾有過他們三人引領亡者的足跡。

　　就算完全不是那麼甜美的剎那，他也不想忘記。

　　——加油吧，解怨脈！他對自己說。

　　冰涼的液體含在口中，直到完全化成光縷時，解怨脈都沒有吞下。

　　他不要忘記。

  
　　他們投胎的日子，就在今天。但距離他們三人在醫院相遇的日子，距離嬰兒解怨脈遇見他心愛的、江林的手指，還有被江林整個人抱在懷裡的日子，還有七個月零七天。

　　以人間單位計算。

  
  
（全文完）

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：終於完結了！感謝收看的各位。2018年突發的被陰間使者們一道閃電地指向我，於是有了這個七回的腦洞，感謝大家的不嫌棄，跟我一起萌XD  
> 不過其實七回哪能把他們的故事說盡呢！也希望藉此拋磚引玉，吸引到更多優秀的作品。
> 
> p.s. 至於說謊地獄前說謊的那一段，大家可以再仔細看看電影，解怨脈就是一副很冷淡，好像早就知道江林在說謊的樣子啊（頭腦其實根本很好吧）XDDDD
> 
> P.s.2 解怨脈能聽到兵器的聲音是我私人設定，互相贈劍的哏是因為原作中的四寅劍其實是解怨脈的兵器，所以有了這樣的腦洞。
> 
> P.s.3 最終閻王其實也不是那麼自私惡劣（？），他千方百計要把江林帶回陰間，主要是江林在陽間得罪了小別王，如果繼續待著下場會很慘，但是這個理由又不能說，所以一直扮演壞人的角色，只有最後和解怨脈對話時稍稍透露初衷，希望大家有看出來（笑）。但其實這也是我個人設定而已，至於江林得罪了小別王什麼，我……我沒想。XDDDD
> 
> 如果有機會，可能再寫個番外，講講投胎後幼年時期的故事XD  
> 或者上肉XDDDD
> 
> 再次感謝！


End file.
